what a day?
by that-freaky-little-kid
Summary: when Lestrade is confronted with a crying Sherlock. he tries to find out what is wrong. he gets more than he bargained for. Sherlock/Lestrade. review.


**I kind of feel like I'm cheating on Johnlock but the idea came to me and I had to write it. hope you like it. :)**

* * *

Where is molly? The only reason I came down to the morgue was to ask molly her opinion on some of the recent cases. I just can't ask Sherlock right now. Something about him grates me up the wrong way these days. He's just always so cocky, he was cocky before don't get me wrong. But since john moved out to be with his fiancé he's got much worse.

The sound of sniffling caught my attention slowly looking around I see something shift in the corner of the room. I get up and go to investigate.

"Hello. Whose there? Please I want to help"

"Go way." The mysterious voice mumbles.

"No I want to help" I make my way up to the figure. His face buried in his knees and he's shaking. I climb under the table to see him better. "Please. What's wrong I might be able to help?"

"No you can't."

"Please show me who you are?"

The man takes a deep breath and his face slowly comes into view. I gasp as Sherlock's face comes to view"

"Oh Sherlock. What's wrong? Come on sweetie-"

"NO! Don't try to be nice to me. It's your fault anyway."

"I... I don't understand. Come on lock what have I done?"

"You don't want me anymore. Nobody wants me anymore. Please just go"

"Oh sher. What are you talking about?"

"You don't call me anymore... But you still meet up with john...And I only know that because john told me when he visited last week...Did you know that I've only seen him 4 times since... since he moved out?... He doesn't need me and now... you don't either. I've only ever had 2 friends and now ...they're both leaving me." He broke down into more sobs.

I look at him and the old Sherlock comes back into my head. The Sherlock who was so insecure he turned to drugs to stop himself from feeling anxious about interacting with people. My heart just broke at the memory of it all. I looked back to Sherlock and my heart broke again.

"Sherlock. Look at me please" he slowly turned around. "I do need you. I'm sorry if I've been too distant but I needed to sort things out with the kids. I'm going for full custody. I didn't mean for it to sound like I was shutting you out. But please believe me when I say that I'm sorry." He nodded his head then placed it on my shoulder.

I put my arm round him in order to secure him to me. I didn't want him bolting away from me.

"You know that now...now johns...johns gone. You're probably my best friend."

"And you're mine. I'll talk to john about all of this. But I feel there's more as to why you're so upset."

"Yeah but you wont care"

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't care. Come on, I might be able to help. What's wrong?"

"Promise you won't get mad." The innocence in his eyes made my heart flutter and I'm not entirely sure why. I nod my head to encourage him to go on. "Lately I've noticed these feelings. And emotions. And I don't know what to do."

"Tell the person. Anyone would be lucky to have you."

"No...No...They won't like me. I know they won't. They don't like me. I can tell."

"Sherlock. Tell me. It's what best friends would do. Come on tell me lockie. Or I'll do the unspeakable."

"Nooo. Please. I don't know."

"How about we turn it into a game of 20 questions? I'll ask you questions and you answer me yes or no. Well you in or not?"

"Okay. Go on then. If you don't get it right then ill leave. And I won't come back."

"Is the person female?" shakes head.

"Do I know this person?" nods.

"Have I seen them recently?" nods head.

"Do they work with me?" nods head.

"Oh my god is it Anderson?" shakes head violently.

"Dimmock?" shakes head

"Urmmm. ... John?" shakes head.

"Well that leaves me. Is it me?" nods head slowly.

Sherlock goes to stand up. Possibly to bolt out of the room. My arm tightens and I keep him on the floor.

"Now sher, why didn't you just tell me? I wouldn't have judged you or left you behind."

"I...I...I was going to tell you last week but... you left... you just went... didn't say anything to me... made Anderson hand me the file then left... I thought you knew... so I tried to stop... it hurt...a lot." He was back to the shaking and a tear fell down his face.

I leant in to kiss it away. Then it dawned on me what I had just done. Oh my god. That's why I couldn't think around him. Why my attention was always on him? I had unknowingly fallen for the big goofball.

"Sherlock. I'm going to do something. Please don't freak. Can I kiss you?"

"Yes" he breathed.

I leant forward and captured his lips with my own. The kiss was electrifying. I sneak my tongue out and press against his lips. He gasps in surprise and reciprocates. The kiss deepened. After what felt like and eternity we broke apart both breathless.

"Come on lets go get you some food."

We stood up and I took his hand in my own. He looked down as if to question what was happening. The look in his eyes showed his pure joy in the situation. We made our way out of the morgue both grinning stupidly.


End file.
